Justyn Dayne
Lord Justyn Dayne is the current Lord of Starfall and the Sword of the Morning. Appearance Justyn stands 6'1" with the classic silver hair and purple eyes of a Dayne. Justyn is missing an ear, due to a duel with Kingsguard Quentyn Qorgyle where he defended Kingsguard Morryn Morrigen. History Justyn Dayne was born in 374 AC, the first son of Lord Duncan Dayne of Starfall. At age 6, Justyn was sent to foster at the Water Gardens of House Martell, where he met Orys Waters, with whom he became fast friends. The two boys grew and trained in arms together, and Justyn showed a natural aptitude for combat, particularly with large weapons. During his childhood, whenever Justyn wasn’t playing or training with Orys and the Martell master-at-arms, often spent time out in the unforgiving arid sands of Dorne, where he learned much about surviving on his own. In his youth, Justyn also grew fond of Elana Martell, another child raised at the Gardens. Justyn was knighted by Prince Oberyn in 387 AC at the age of 13. Over the next few years, Ser Justyn fought in several tourneys throughout Dorne and the rest of Westeros, gaining notoriety for his many melee wins. In 390, Ser Justyn returned to Starfall and claimed the sword Dawn and the title Sword of the Morning, then left to fight in the 3rd Targaryen Rebellion, and following the conflict. He then took up residence in the top of the Palestone Sword, reserved as the chambers of the Sword of the Morning. In 393 AC, a bandit in the Red Dunes, some bastard son of a Vaith lord, declared himself king and began raiding the countryside. The new Princess Obara of Dorne called her banners against the rebel. Insisting that his father had become too obese and unable to lead the men, Ser Justyn took the Dayne forces east to assault the rebel stronghold. In the end, Dayne, Martell, and Allyrion forces combined to lay siege to Vaith, where the rebels had holed themselves up. During this struggle, Justyn reconnected with his childhood crush, Elana. They often fought side-by-side and rumors held that they shared a tent and a bed by night. After a lengthy siege, the bastard Vaeron Sand sent Princess Obara his terms of surrender: the freakishly strong behemoth of a man demanded a trial by combat for his crimes. When the Princess heard the bastards demand, she merely laughed and the assault on Vaith began. As Ser Justyn led his men through the castle, he fell upon the Sand King, and after a mighty duel, struck Vaeron’s head from his shoulders. As the crowd cheered, a bloodied Ser Justyn presented the head to Princess Obara, dropping to one knee and saying to her, “There is one less viper in the desert, my princess.” Upon returning to Starfall, Ser Justyn was confronted by his father, who was angered by his son’s actions in commandeering control of the Dayne forces. After an intense shouting match, Ser Justyn left Starfall. None have ever been told of exactly what was said between the Lord of Starfall and his heir, but after the several years, Lord Duncan has made no effort to recall his son to Starfall, and Ser Justyn has not attempted to return. Many question whether Ser Justyn is still the rightful heir to Starfall, but so far, Lord Duncan has made no official declaration disinheriting Ser Justyn. After Lord Duncan's death in 398 AC, Justyn inherited the Lordship from his father. Soon thereafter he went on to found the Knights of Dawn, a militant Order devoted to the protection of Dorne and its smallfolk. Family Tree Here Category:Dornish Category:House Dayne